AZU
"Well, look what we have here! It's AZU. Anti-Zombie Unit. Now we're ready to find Chuck Greene so we can kick some zombie ass, and humiliate Chariot for the good of humanity. It's an honor to be in here." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Greene Conspiracy The National Guard unit AZU (Anti Zombie Unit) was a special-trained squad of soldiers dispatched to Fortune City during Case 6-1: Help Arrives in Dead Rising 2. All but two members were killed by gas zombies. The leader, however, Sgt. Dwight Boykin, went insane and abandoned his men when he watched them being brutally eaten by zombies. He too was later killed, by Chuck Greene in return for taking Rebecca Chang hostage. They reappear in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role, during Case 7-1: Help Arrives. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, they are a special force unit of Team JNPR and Jaune Arc. The US National Guard used to command AZU and Dwight Boykin had plans to raid on zombies of the Undead Alliance but it was falled. He and most of his AZU members were killed by the Special Infected to make the decline of the AZU (except for both Matthew Kuss and Michael Woo who escaped and joined Jaune alive), then they are saved by Jaune and his team, with the help of Team Magic School Bus (wearing jumpsuits). Also, he thinks the AZU can be accepted to someone who wanted to kill zombies with some new members that will be accepting the AZU. Now he make the AZU become a part of Team RWBY's allies and the AZU must be one of the most successful units of the Grand Alliance as special force unit of Team JNPR and Jaune. Now they will have members and Jaune can be the new leader of the AZU for his job to save survivors and succeed a must to find Chuck Greene to become a zombie slayer of Team JNPR, but they would no longer incarcerate him so that they can work together with the AZU and the survivors. Jaune will make the AZU become a good unit for the survivors if they can. Now the AZU will be having a new leader, Jaune Arc and new generation of members, and after refounding it and getting their new leader, Chuck Greene and Katey Greene return to the Nellis Air Force Base for safely, and the AZU said that AZU can only accept members that are, as it seemed at first, only teenagers or adults, but Chuck Greene can said his daughter to become a zombie slayer when she was once again a 7 (seven)-year-old child by an age regressor machine in his opportunity. Also, Jaune and the AZU can accept his sayings to train her. Also she always uses homemade melee weapons to attack training dummies for a very long, hard training. After such a long, hard training, she becomes a little protector of Chuck Greene to make Jaune and the AZU can be able to accept members aged from 6 (six) to 65 (sixty-five). Now many of the Sonic Alliance and Prschool Girls members, except younger ones (because they are busy with the Battle of London), including older sisters of younger brothers, will be joining the AZU when Jaune and AZU can be accepting members of all ages. Also, Chuck Greene will be a zombie slayer, which can make Chariot feel that he wants to fight him. Soon, they will be serving for Team JNPR, Team RWBY and the rest of the Grand Alliance if the AZU become part of Team JNPR. Also, the AZU will have members after the Axis Loud Siblings and the Motovov siblings joined them. Now the AZU will be killing zombies, but they must use gas masks to make sure they won't once again die by gas zombies or power liches, unlike in a video game, Dead Rising 2, by accepting the usage of gas masks with the usage of any weapons. Also, the members will be wearing military uniforms, body armors and exosuits (or Magic School Bus jumpsuits for Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Wanda, Dorothy Ann and Keesha like in the Battle of Kassala), and can be using homemade melee weapons to kill zombies. Now the AZU can be using all kinds of military weapons, all knds of future weapons, and all kinds of combat knife, but the AZU can also use homemade melee weapons for killing zombies, homemade weapons and some zombie survival weapons. Also, the AZU can help any survivors to be able to create and use homemade melee weapons with the usage of firearm weapons for survivors that could kill enemies like killing zombies. Now in battle, the AZU can be a special force unit that can kill zombies and undead forces within Jaune's command, support Jaune's team and the other allies of the Grand Alliance. Now they will fight for Jaune, Team JNPR, Team RWBY, Team Magic School Bus, the United States, the US Marines, the allies of Grand Alliance, survivors, Chuck Greene, Lily Loud, the rest of the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Objectives The AZU had three objectives before they were overrun in Fortune City, of which all had failed. They were: *Clear Fortune City's exterior of zombies *Locate, escort, and extract all survivors of the Fortune City outbreak *Find and incarcerate Chuck Greene However, the AZU had new objectives and missions when Jaune Arc is leading the AZU, which can be successful if they did it. They are: *Find and save survivors from the zombie attacks or enemy attacks *Kill or capture zombies of Undead Alliance *Help survivors to try to have revenge at enemyies *Find and attack Umbrella Corporation soldiers *Find and help Chuck Greene for they will no longer incarcerate him *Train Chuck Greene and Katey Greene for become zombie slayers so they can help other survivors *Find and perform a confiscation all prototype virus made by the Umbrella Corporation *Before fighting gas zombies, they must to use gas masks, vehicles and harmless gas machines Members Original *Dwight Boykin (deceased) *Jonesy (deceased) *8-Ball (deceased) *Curtis (deceased) *Shin (deceased) *Matthew Kuss (alive) *Michael Woo (alive) New Generation Members *Abby Archer *Adeline Carlise *Ahmed al-Arif *Alise Loud *Ally Dawson *Alyona Motovov *Amelie Loud *Anabella Vienna *Arnold Perlstein *Austin Moon *Barnacles Bear *B.J. Blazkowicz *Caliber Loud *Carlos Ramon *Chase *Comet *Daniil Motovov *Darcy Wilson *Dashi Dog *David Walker *Deuce Williams *Diablo Loud *Doki Spot *Dorothy Ann Rourke *Drache Loud *Elisa Loud. *Emilia Loud *Fico Barney *Flynn Rider *Francesca Scaletta *Gabi Gazelle *Gerhard SquarePants *Halley *Hans von Beck *Hayley Smith *Hermann Markus *Hogl Loud *Jaune Arc *Jazz Fentom *J.D. Tyler *John Wilson *Judy Hopps *Katie Forrester *Keesha Franklin *Komodo *Lena Loud *Leni Loud *Leopold Loud *Lie Ren *Logan Walker *Mariya Motovov *Matthew Kuss *Michael Woo *Naomi Turner *Nick Wilde *Nora Valkyrie *Oto Boris *Patrick Star *Peter Hogl *Polina Petrov *Pyrrha Nikos *Raiden *Ralphie Tennelli *Rashad Jibril Hakimi *Rex *Riley Daring *Rocky *Rubble *Ruby Ramirez *Ruby Rose *Rusty Rivets *Ryder Mason *Sally Zack *Sandy Cheeks *Sasquatch *Sergei Motovov *Shvernik Aleskeevich *Simo Hayha *Skye *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sputnik *Su Ji-Hoon *Suzie Kid *Tanya Mousekewitz *Thomas MacIntyre *Trina Riffin *Tweak Bunny *Unicorn *Viktor Motovov *Violet Parr *Walovlir Motovov *Walter Loud *Wanda Li *Werner Turner *Wessel Loud *Zhanna Motovov *Zuma Category:Factions Category:Units